And I Love You Forever
by Kaiimi
Summary: It's the holidays and Luigi is having relationship problems with Daisy. Vivian, having a crush on Luigi, decides to help him out and cheer him up. The two start to bond and then something happens that shocks them in different ways and leaves them having mixed feelings. One-shot.


Hello people and welcome to my yearly Christmas fic. I know, I didn't upload one back in 2011 but I decided to make it official now because I can. :P Anyways, this fic was semi-requested by Ninja Master and I wanted to actually do it because one, it feels refreshing to write something that's NOT horror, and two, LuigixVivian is an interesting pair that I don't think most Mario authors have touched upon a lot. This is going to be just a one-shot so...yeah. On to the story!

**Main characters: Luigi and Vivian**

**Supporting characters: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Pauline, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette.**

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and some of the gang were playing outside Peach's castle in the snow.

"OW! Alright, which one of you morons just hit me in the back of my head with a snowball!?" Birdo roared in pain.

"Why, it was me! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUCKER! MWAHAHAHA!" Toad crazily laughed and ran off. Birdo sighed and walked over to Yoshi.

"Is it possible to put a leash on mushroom head over there? I swear, everytime he goes out into the snow, he becomes an insane asylum patient. I had no idea that the weather could have such weird effects on the mind."

"I'm sorry, were you saying something? I was too busy eating this snow. Pauline told me it tasted like watermelon, so I tried it, but it tastes nothing like it! Maybe if I try a huge glob of snow..." Yoshi chattered and began gathering up a huge ball of snow.

"Hmm. Speaking of Pauline, why is she over there talking to Luigi? Those two have been hanging out a lot lately. I REALLY hope Ms. Skankface isn't trying to force poor Luigi to get with her. Lord knows how many other guys she's taken advantage of..." Birdo scowled and pointed to the two, who were some feet away. They were both talking and walking at the same time.

"Pauline...wait, is she invited to Peach's Christmas party tonight? I thought those two hated each other?" Yoshi asked.

"They do...but if something has changed, then I was left out of the loop for some reason," Birdo said.

"...So, continuing on from our conversation from last time we met...I just wanted to let you know that this isn't some ploy to get you to be with me or have me play a trick on Peach or Mario. I really am sorry for all the drama I put you, your brother, and Peach through these past few years. I was an idiot for starting so much crap and trying to tear you guys apart. It was completely immature and I'm pretty sure it's because I was jealous at how Peach got it made with having a handsome and heroic boyfriend and I was jealous of you for having him as a brother. Do you think you could ever forgive me? We don't even have to be friends, just...for the sake of the holiday spirit, I wanna put all the bad times behind us. Peach and Mario already forgave me, so I'm hoping you'll do the same..." Pauline explained with a helpless expression as they were walking around. Luigi could tell from her tone and body language that she was being 100% serious with this.

"You know, I never hated you, Pauline. Yeah, I was mad at a lot of stuff you did, but I don't think I could ever find it in my heart to hate you or anyone else for that matter. I forgive you," Luigi said with a sympathetic smile. Pauline grinned with such excitement and hugged him out of pure joy.

"HEY, LUIGI! What the hell is going on here!?" Yelled Daisy as she walked towards the two.

"Oh...D-Daisy! Me and Pauline were just talking, that's all. She wants to make amends with us, s-so I forgave her and now everything is okay," Luigi nervously said, because he knows how easily jealous Daisy can be.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap! This is like the fifth time I've seen you hang out with her in the past month! You're cheating on me, aren't you!?" Daisy shouted louder, her face starting to get red.

"WH-WHAT!? Why on earth would I ever do that for? You know I could never do such a thing!" Luigi cried in defense.

"Daisy, please calm down, we were just talking, and nothing more. I'm not even into Luigi like that, okay? I was just making a huge apology for all the drama I've caused in the past, honest!" Pauline pleaded for mercy.

"Pah! How many times have I heard that one before? You're ridiculous, Pauline. Just face the facts that no one wants to see your ugly face around here anymore!" Daisy spat and crossed her arms.

"Daisy, enough. Just stop it already. Everything that me and Pauline said is absolutely true. Why do you have such a hard time believing that? Do you not trust me?" Luigi questioned while trying his best not to get frustrated.

"With all the idiotic things this broad has done and said over the years, I can't help but find it hard to trust her. And you know what, Luigi? You're falling for her little insecure act. I didn't know you could be so weak-minded. I hope you two have fun with each other," Daisy stated and stomped off.

"Wait, DAISY! Please just stop for a second!" Pauline cried out and ran after her. Luigi depressingly sighed and kicked the snow. He walked slowly in shame over to a leafless tree and sat down against it.

Vivian witnessed and heard everything from not too far away. She couldn't help but feel sad for the guy.

"What are you doing, Viv?" Toadette spoke, making Vivian jump in surprise.

"Oh, Toadette! You scared me. Wh-what am I doing? I'm just...um...thinking...about stuff..." Vivian nervously responded.

Toadette giggled. "Oh come on, don't play with me now. I saw you standing right here and staring at Luigi for a whole five minutes. What gives? Do you like him or something?"

Vivian couldn't come up with a quick excuse, so she had to admit the truth. "Yes. I have a crush on him."

Toadette girlishly gasped. "Holy guacamole! I never thought that you of all people actually liked Luigi! When did you start liking him, and why?"

"I started liking him ever since I first met him back in Rogueport, when Princess Peach was captured. He seemed so sweet and gentle...and shy...kind of like me, you know? He reminds me so much of me! He just has this warm aura surrounding him and I always feel like I can be in my comfort zone whenever he's around," Vivian explained.

"I guess I can see why you'd feel that way. I thought you liked Mario though? Heck, he even told me that you kissed him!" Toadette exclaimed.

"That's true, but...I don't know. I think I like Luigi a bit more since I feel like I can connect with him better. Besides, he seems to be in a bad situation right now, so I should go talk to him and cheer him up. I hate to see Luigi be sad...it almost breaks my heart..." Vivian said.

"Go do your thing, I guess. But remember, Luigi is with Daisy, so don't take it TOO far, okay? I don't want you to be caught in a messy love triangle that will only lead to pain, stress, and death. Wait, nevermind, scratch the last part. I think you get what I mean though. See ya!" Toadette advised and then ran off back to the castle. Vivian took in a deep breath and exhaled nervously. She slowly walked over to Luigi, the cold most certainly not helping her nerves.

"Luigi? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh Vivian! I...I'm fine...okay, I lied. I'm not fine. I'm sad, confused, and frustrated all at the same time. I shouldn't be feeling this way right when the happiest time of the year is coming up. It's not fair!" Luigi raised his voice and sniffled.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong? I'll listen!" Vivian suggested and sat down next to him.

"I don't think so. You'd probably think it'd be boring or too dramatic..."

"No way! You can tell me anything and I promise that I won't judge," Vivian insisted.

Luigi smiled a little. "Alright then. Well...to make it short, Pauline's been hanging out with me a lot lately, but it's only because she wants to make amends and not be enemies. She's talked with Mario and Peach about this, and they both have come to a mature understanding, along with me, but for some reason, Daisy just won't accept it and assumes I'm cheating on her. Why would she think such a horrible thing? Then she calls me weak-minded for forgiving her...how could she say something like that to me? But you know, it's not just that. Ever since the year started, she began to get this big ego and become controlling over me. She would get mad at me for not texting or calling her at least once a day, she would get mad if I hung out with any other female, she'd get mad if I come home even just a little bit late...and that's just the start of the list. It's making me so mad that I can't do anything about it because she is literally getting on my nerves with her crap. I've been thinking of breaking up with her, but...I know it will tear her apart..."

Vivian widened her eyes a bit, not realizing how bad the relationship was getting. "Well, have you tried to talk it out with her? I'm not an expert on relationships, but I imagine getting stuff out in the open can clear some tension."

"I can't do it. I'm too scared for what she'll say to me if I call her out on it. It's really starting to do my head in...I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"You CAN do it, Luigi. Okay? If she gets mad at you for calling her out on something that's her fault, then, well, she sucks!" Vivian half-joked. Luigi laughed a little.

"I suppose you have a point. But...I'm still not sure. What if it's actually my fault that she's been acting this way? What should I do then!?"

"Um, well, like I said...talk to her. You won't know until you try, okay? It will get everything that's hidden inside out in the open so you don't have to hide anything anymore. If it ends badly then you can always talk to your brother or me about it in case you need to vent. Not knowing something is one of the scariest things in the world. It's better to do it and just get it overwith."

"Wow. That's actually another great point! You're really good at this, you know? I never knew that you could be such an awesome friend!" Luigi happily complimented.

Vivian tried not to blush. "Thank you, Luigi. I understand if this conversation might have felt weird at any moment because me and you haven't talked that much, but I'm really glad I helped you out."

"Right then. It's seriously freezing out here so what do you say we get inside?" Luigi asked.

"Of course," Vivian responded with a grin. Luigi tried to get himself up but ended up stumbling over himself and landed on top of Vivian in the snow. Both of them exploded in laughter at how funny Luigi's fall was but then stopped when they looked at each other in the eyes. Vivian never realized how pretty and bright Luigi's blue eyes were.

Then they slowly went in for a kiss. They both felt such incredible passion between them that it made them stop kissing, feeling shocked by the overwhelming feeling.

"Oh...oh my god..." Vivian blurted, almost not believe what just happened.

Luigi smiled, then laughed, then frowned, then pursed his lips, feeling a humongous mix of emotions all throughout his body. "Um...heh. Viv, I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"N-no, it's fine. It was...amazing..." Vivian said while sitting her body up. She never experienced such a powerful feeling before.

"Um, yeah. Wow. That was surely...different. I think. Yeah. But...oh no...Daisy! Would this be considered...cheating!?" Luigi panicked. Vivian's smile quickly faded. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Daisy during that moment.

"Oh yeah, you're right! Daisy...um, look Luigi, let's just forget this ever happened. It was an honest and careless mistake and we shouldn't be hurting Daisy like this. It's wrong."

Luigi frowned again, then sighed. "Are you sure? I mean...was there...a spark right there? Cause I could've sworn I felt something when we...you know."

"I-I think I felt it too, but we really shouldn't do this. If Daisy finds out about this, we're both in deep trouble and I don't want that to happen to you," Vivian stated. As disappointed as she was, there was no way she could screw over Daisy like this. She wasn't that kind of person.

Luigi sighed again and stood up more carefully this time. "I'm gonna go talk to Daisy and do as you said. The holidays should never have to be this dramatic. You can come if you want, but there's no telling what will happen."

Luigi walked off back to the castle, head hanging low. Vivian's nerves started acting up again. She never felt so confused in her entire life. On one hand, the kiss with Luigi was amazing, and it made her body flutter. Plus, the talk they had really made her like him more. But on the other hand, she felt guilty for technically cheating with Luigi on Daisy, and even started to regret coming over to talk to him. What was she suppose to do? Was this really love she just experienced or could she just be fooling herself?

Luigi entered the castle and immediately spotted Daisy setting up the food table. He worked up his courage and quickly walked to her.

"Daisy, um, can we please talk...privately? It's extremely important," He whispered in her ear. Daisy rolled her eyes but reluctantly agreed to talk with him.

Vivian came in soon after and saw the two walking towards the hallway. She was praying in her mind that he wouldn't tell her about the kiss.

"Hey girl! So how did the talk go with Luigi? Did you manage to cheer him up?" Toadette asked, a cup of punch in her hand.

"Um y-yeah, sure," Vivian quickly responded and walked back outside. Toadette raised her eyebrow and quickly followed her.

"Woah woah woah! Something happened, didn't it!? Come on Vivian, please don't hide this!"

"I kissed him, okay!? It was stupid and Luigi was feeling vulnerable and...oh god...I think I might've taken advantage of him..." Vivian started to sob.

"Oh sweetie, come here!" Toadette hugged the shadow siren, not exactly surprised that they both kissed. She kind of saw it coming actually because she knew how dysfunctional Daisy and Luigi were becoming.

"I just don't understand. What am I suppose to do, Toadette? It's clear that we both like each other and when we kissed, there was actual chemistry! But...there's Daisy, and there is no way I could have Luigi cheat on her with me! It's not fair to her!" Vivian cried even more.

"I know, I know. But hun...if him and Daisy are still together, then you've gotta let him go. He isn't the only guy out there. There are plenty of fish in the sea and you're bound to find someone else who you can connect with," Toadette said and wiped the tears off the shadow siren's cheeks.

"I guess. But I don't know...I feel like me and him are a perfect match. There's a reason why the both of us felt a spark when we kissed! God, love is so confusing sometimes!" Vivian complained and laughed a little.

"Ha! Tell me about it! But come on, let's get back inside before Toad eats all the super shrooms. Let's just have some fun and worry about this later, okay?" Toadette suggested. Vivian nodded and the girls went in.

Three hours have passed and more guests had arrived. The enormously long dinner table was filling up with each second. The sky began to get dark and the weather more chilly.

"Peach, where the hell is Luigi at? I haven't seen him around since 2 o'clock. He didn't leave, did he?" Mario asked in worry.

"I don't think so. I was just outside a few minutes ago welcoming the guests in, and your guys' mushroom van is still out there. Pauline told me earlier today that him and Daisy got into another argument so maybe they're talking it out somewhere?" Peach guessed and shrugged.

"Isn't that them over there?" Toad interjected and pointed behind Mario. Luigi and Daisy were seen walking from the hallway, holding hands and smiling.

"Oh, Luigi! Thank god I found you! I was so worried, where did you two go?" Mario asked while running up to the couple.

"Me and Daisy here had a looooong talk about some things. We actually kinda laughed at how long it was since we didn't think we'd spend three hours sorting everything out," Luigi explained.

"Oh wow! So, are you guys cool or something? No more fighting?" Mario asked.

"Yep! It was all definitely worth it. I didn't want to admit it at first, but I guess I was really being a jealous and bitter girlfriend all the time. I should've trusted Luigi at first about Pauline, but hey, nobody is ever perfect, right?" Daisy said and smiled brighter than a diamond.

"Excellent! I'm really glad you guys came to an understanding! I don't think I could stand it if I ever saw you two split apart," Mario cheered and walked back to the table. Vivian came over soon after.

"L-Luigi...I...um..." Vivian had trouble getting her words out, mostly because Daisy was right there.

"I'll, um, let you two talk," Daisy said and walked over to the dinner table.

"You told her about our kiss, didn't you?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I did. I told her everything. Like you said, I had to get it all out in the open. I know it sounds cheesy, but it was one of the most nerve-wracking moments I've ever experienced in my life," Luigi shivered.

"I see. So how did it go then? Did she take our kiss okay?" Vivian asked.

"At first she didn't. Hell, she actually became furious! But then I explained everything to her and she surprisingly calmed down and we came to an understanding. I told her that I felt weak because of everything that's happening between us and Vivian talked to me and made me feel so much better that I took the situation too far and I kissed her."

"...Okay then. So you guys are officially on good grounds now?"

"Yeah we are. She apologized to me for acting so dramatic about everything this year and even owned up to her mistakes. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder. I was so happy that things finally went back to the way they were. I was really scared for a moment there."

Even though Luigi was full of bliss at that moment, the same could not be said for Vivian. It was almost the opposite actually.

"So...I assume there's no chance of me and you ever being together, is there?" She depressingly spoke.

Luigi slowly shook his head and looked at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Vivian. I'm still in love with Daisy and I could never do that to her. But listen, I like you a lot and I really want us to stay friends. Is that okay?"

Vivian nodded and forced a smile.

"Thank you. I knew you would understand." Luigi then left to go join the party. Vivian felt heartbroken. She understood Luigi and liked him a lot, but she guessed that fate or luck didn't want to go her way this time.

"HEY! WHY IS THERE NO FISH STICKS HERE!? SOMEONE TOLD ME THEY WERE MAKING FISH STICKS BUT I DON'T SEE ANY! IF I DON'T GET THEM IN FIVE MINUTES, I'M GONNA BURN THIS CASTLE RIGHT TO THE GROUND!" Toad screamed and threw a dinner plate at the wall, smashing it into many pieces.

Vivian rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, not wanting to be around anyone right now.

She walked into one of the guest rooms and rubbed her eyes. She tried her best to not cry. Vivian went out into the balcony and was amazed at how beautiful the sunset was. The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink along with the sun setting over the mountains in the distance. Snow was still covering the majority of the land that she saw from there, making the area look like a white city. She thought about what Luigi said for what seemed like the longest time.

She was still feeling sad that she couldn't be with Luigi. But then, a glimmer of hope began to form within her. Toadette was right about there being other fish in the sea. Luigi wasn't the only man in the world for her nor was Luigi her destiny. She began to accept that life doesn't always go her way and that there's always someone out there for her. The shadow siren started to smile. She was happy that Luigi and Daisy made up and that they were on good terms. She was happy that it was Christmas time. She was happy that her and Luigi were friends. This was no time to be sad for the holidays. Vivian desired happiness, so she started looking on the brighter side of things and it definitely began to pay off.

EOF.

I really hope you viewers liked this. I kinda came up with the storyline at the last minute since I just couldn't think of anything else to write. But anyways, I'm curious to know what you readers think of Luigi and Vivian as a pairing in general. Do you think it could work if it somehow became canon? Also, please vote on my new poll in the profile. Thank you and have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
